rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Na'Talia Azalin Raen Foryx
Azalin is a lesser member in the Foryx Coven. She holds very little influence, but will speak her mind when she feels the need. Her loyalty is that of the Foryx Coven, however specifically to Lady Allisa Foryx attending to her daily duties as one of Lady Foryxs progeny. 'Appearance and Personality' 'Humanoid' While in her human form Azalin stands at about 5’5. Her skin is extremely pale with a tinge of pink in her cheeks to give her just a bit of rose tint. She has long raven colored hair with highlights of dark red that can be seen occasionally when the firelight is just right, the locks fall loosely around her shoulders framing her face and halfway down her back. Usually her hair is in a loose pony tail or braid. She also has beautiful piercing cyan eyes and full blood red lips. Azalins’ attire varies depending on her mood… normally however she can be seen wearing a deep blue dress with bits of gold trim and black boots. On her right hand she wears a gold ring with a green stone and a gold bracelet. 'Full Form' (under construction) 'Personality' Azalin’s personality is much like how she was a human. She is kind and compassionate, much to the dismay of her Vyre kin. She treats those beneath her respect unless they prove otherwise. She also revere’s and respects those above her and is above all else loyal to the Foryx. Normally she is calm and composed, listening to those around her and speaking only when she sees the need, voicing her opinion on a subject or issue. Despite her calmness Azalin is stubborn and her temper when angered is not to be trifled with. 'Biography' Life before Becoming a Vyre Born as Na'Talia Azalin Raen, she is the only daughter of Talia and Marcus Raen. During the first few years of her young life she led a very happy childhood, she didn’t know the dangers of the outside world and her parents made sure of it. Azalin would play from dawn till dusk in between helping her mother with her chores and going on trips with her father whenever he would go to town in order to sell the fur he got from hunting and skinning animals. They did not have a lot, but Azalin was well cared for. Unfortunately the happy times would come to an end, when she was 10 years old she had left early one morning to go exploring in the woods. When she returned several hours later she found both her parents dead… the neighbors had said it looked like an animal attack, however no one heard anything and no dared to investigate further. 'The Orphanage ' With the loss of her parents, Azalins life took a drastic turn as she was sent to live in an orphanage. While there she was beaten and treated more as a slave, which at first scared her since all she had known was love and now that was taken from her. As she grew older, she became more defiant, never forgetting the love of her parents and what they had taught her. She had formed a bond with another boy who was a bit older named Merik. The two were inseparable, Merik became Azalins protector and watched over her as they grew. 'Her Life Unraveled ' When they finally were able to leave the orphanage and make a new start that new start was together. Merik and Azalin had become more than friends and had made the decision to wed, eventually. The two decided to travel and see the world, they were dreamers. Along the way Azalin had become pregnant and that finally made the couple decide to settle down in Varrock. However, Merik had told Azalin that he needed to go to Canifis just beyond the borders of Mortanyia, saying he heard he had family there. With her being eight months pregnant at this point the two thought it best she stayed in their room at the Blue Moon Inn and Merik would go alone saying he would only gone a couple weeks. Weeks past and there was no word from Merik. Late one stormy evening Azalin went into labor alone and scared except for the healer the inn keeper contacted. The birth was long and with complications. Finally the cries of a baby boy filled the air, but the joy of her new son would be short lived. The healer had told that if the boy lived it would be a miracle… the child died two weeks later. Devastated, she remained alone in her room barely speaking to anyone and there was still no word from Merik. 'Morytania' Several months would pass before she finally decided to set out and find Merik. Leaving Varrock she traveled to Mortanyia, her destination was Canifis to try and find answers. She would never make it. She had barely crossed the Salve when she was knocked unconscious by a Foryx Juvenile called Carnivus. He took Azalin to the Toffee Farm where she would be kept as a slave. During her brief time there Azalin managed to kill five humans (mercy kills) as Carnivus had failed to make sure she was properly disarmed. This caught the attention of the Vyres and was turned by Lord Mathus Mortyga, becoming his progeny. 'The Foryx ' At first Azalin hated her new life… she was told she would forget who she was a human, but she fought to hold on to it. Keeping it as the only comfort she had. During her period as a Juvenile she ended up forming a friendship with Juvenate named Xenon. As the years would pass the two did fall in love and Azalin believed that life was finally going in the right direction. The marriage did not last very long, after Azalin transformed into a Juvenate she began to believe she was losing herself and therefore the person Xenon loved. She began embracing the darkness that she tried so hard to fight. To protect Xenon she struck a deal with Lord Mortyga that in exchange for the annulment of her marriage she would pledge her allegiance to him doing whatever he commanded and continue to be only be loyal to him as she grew in her life. As her powers grew so did her love of disobeying. Being a juvenate, she loved to spout off to certain vyres… one in particular, Carnivus. Carnivus hated her, seeing as how he took a sound beating for failing to disarm when he first brought her to the Foryx. She normally would use logic and persuasion in order to extract information from others, rarely using force. Becoming a Vyre changed everything once again. Now being able to do as she pleased for the most part, Azalin began going on more missions trying to prove her worth to the Foryx in other ways. This is did catch the attention of a few Vyres; Lord Jarael Foryx took over Azalins training in the arcane arts and combat, making her practice daily as she did her powers became stronger. She also piqued the interest of Lady Allisa Foryx herself, taking a blood transfusion and becoming Lady Allisa’s progeny and betraying Lord Mathus. 'Unexpected Turn of Events' During her lessons with Lord Jarael Foryx, he said “Never forget your past… “. For so long after turning into a Juvenite she had tried to forget it, thinking it would make her weak against others. However, she learned that remembering her past and everything that happened would give her a greater advantage in battle and used those emotions she suppressed as a force to draw from. Over time she would ease back into some of her old ways… rather than treating those lower than herself poorly, she would try to be kind and encourage them. This behavior also drifted how she would interact with Carnivus. Before she had treated him as her enemy, blaming him for destroying her life when he actually gave her a gift that would last eternity. Occasionally she would actually try to hold a conversation with him… short at first and very limited on both their parts, things changed. One day while taking a stroll through Port Phasmatys she came across Carnivus who looked as if he taken another brutal beating. She led him to tavern, cleaning him up and offering him bloodwine. During this encounter feelings that neither had considered became apparent. From that point on, the two became inseparable. Much to both of their surprise a relationship began to blossom and their daughter was born'.' Of course nothing for Azalin could ever last long. Notable Relationships Parents *''Father: Marcus Raen (Deceased) *''Mother: ''Talia Raen (Deceased) Spouses *''Husband: Lawrence Jamieson Foryx * Ex-Mate: Carnivus Foryx *''Ex-Husband:'' Xenon Foryx (Memories of Azalin were erased) *''Former Lover:'' Merik (Missing/Deceased) 'Children' *''Infant Son:'' Tristan Merik Raen (Son of Merik, Died during infancy) *''Daughter'': Briarlynn Isis Na'Talia Raen Foryx (Daughter of Carnivus Foryx, deceased) * Daughter: Eryn Na'Talia Jamieson Foryx (Daughter of Lawrence Jamieson Foryx) Category:Vampyre Category:Foryx Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Morytania Category:Mage